


长钟

by mmount



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: ▷ Peterpan Complex - Old Street
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 1





	长钟

**Author's Note:**

> ▷ Peterpan Complex - Old Street

_Kim Hanbin / Kim Jinhwan_

-

他在六点钟准时醒来。自从世界陷入混乱的静滞之后，他的日程作息反而变得规律：起床，吃饭，出门做志愿活动，有时去儿童福利院，有时去养老机构，与世界的交流隔着一层纱布，他不得不学着去适应眼神接触，从中捕捉对方的情绪，再对此加以理解消化。

只是学着不代表习惯，捕捉也不一定总是准确。洗手的时候偶尔抬起头，看到镜子里的人的眼睛，会觉得自己像一艘风浪里不为所动的船。

今天是个例外，他的船停靠在了地图上找不到的岛礁旁。房间外没有小女孩来回走动的声响，也闻不到厨房传来的香气，他不用赶早，独自经过那些人烟寥寥的街道，寥寥到和行人的距离无需刻意保持就已足够疏远，少了薄雾、日光或雨水打湿皮肤，他无法再切身感知日益蔓延开去的沉寂，感知天气一天比一天更暖，温度一天比一天更冷。

这是陌生的环境，陌生的一日，周围很暗，微弱的光漫过窗帘边沿，像没被渲染开的油墨。他花了几秒回想房间的构造，床的方位与大小，手机和衣服在哪儿，什么样的动线最利落，能让他快速整理好仪表又不惊醒身旁的人。

他轻轻踩在地毯上，脚底比脚下柔软，就仿佛他是云朵做的，只要他愿意，他就能离开地面，漂浮到天花板上。但他没喝酒，他猜想自己只是饿了。他俯下身去，拾起一件件散落的衣物，这里那里，最后绕了一圈，从床这边走到床那边。

他先穿的T恤，摸索着内衬标签，勉强分辨出前后里外。接着是裤子，单脚颤巍巍地套进裤腿里，另一只脚在地板上止不住打晃。他忘了自己有没有系腰带。

“我不喜欢这样。”

金振焕说，他像一只自缚的茧，别扭地将自己裹在棉被里，仅露出上半张脸，仿佛刚刚那句话是用眼睛说的。厚实的面料让他的声音听上去压抑，无法通透地将情绪传达，氛围艰涩，比他读过的所有文学摞起来还要艰涩。

他套外套的手停顿了一下。明明感觉手臂准确地套进了衣袖里，但每次都钻了个空。地上是一盘零散不堪的棋局，就像数月前的他的生活，已经死了，打乱也许更好。

金振焕就着原有的状态坐起来，半跪在面前的床沿上，伸手帮他把袖子拉到身侧。他没穿衣服，被子搭过头顶，靠过来的时候，浑身散发出浓烈的苹果香，是近乎酒酿的气息，前调属于本人，尾调属于自己。

这颗饱满圣洁的果实他品尝过很多次，但没有哪一次有昨晚这么苦不堪言。他进出他的身体，像六芒星，两个相嵌的正三角形，内在丰盛，外在尖锐，痛感比快感来得更早，消散得更迟，灼热的甬道和平淡的表情相抵，犹如投入了大量冰块的开水，诡异的双重温度将异物牢牢裹住。

于是他去摸金振焕紧闭的嘴，似乎想确认某种真实，泛红的皮肤，汗珠密布在额头，细微的呻吟从齿间泄出，但愿是因为承担着激烈的欢愉，而非激烈的痛苦。

金振焕的腿搭在他的肩上，犹如一幅生动的解构主义图像，他握着他的髋骨，抽插穿梭于优美的胴体线条里，不知道自己是想去解读还是被解读，结合越紧密，越觉得难过不已，射了好几次也没能消解，最后干脆抱着他就那么扭曲地睡着了。

想到今早从他身体里缓缓退出来的不舍得，他抿了抿嘴，酸水从胃里翻腾至发干的喉咙。

什么样？他问。

安静地。金振焕咬着嘴唇，又加了一句，像页脚里短短的一行注释：不留痕迹。

我以为这是你想要的。

金振焕重新倒回床上，他没讲几个字，却已经疲惫透顶，才刚醒来就又要接着睡去，像一款过度损耗的旧手机，电量充不满，毫无续航能力可言。

你说反了，他说，以相同的姿势结束了昨天到现在的第一次对话，首尾呼应所强调的意义其实是没有意义。

见面的时候太阳已经快落山了，他走到街这头的车站，耳机里的歌曲刚好播完，切换下一首的间隙被站内消毒水的气味填满。有位老人家正在用湿纸巾来回擦拭座椅，周围几个西装革履的人各自低着头滑动手机，他们眼神倦怠，像在共同经历一场冬眠。电子屏上滚动显示下一辆车的到站时间和行驶路线，他抬头盯了一会儿，眼睛发酸，然后转身看到了街对面的金振焕。

车站并不是正对着，错开了大约十米，充分满足官方要求保持的社交距离。那时候一辆蓝色公交进了站，有人上车，没有人下车，视线被短暂地挡住了，他略微仓促地按下暂停播放，害怕会失去什么。车辆轰隆隆从面前驶过，金振焕先朝自己这边迈开了步子。他于是算准时间，隔着一条马路，和他并排向落日的方向走去。

没有声音的耳机让外界变得空远，脚步声、心跳声和呼吸声沦为一首混乱的狂想曲。对方在顺行，而他在逆行，但想到他是逆行者中和他同方向的那个人，他又觉得满足，仿佛这是只属于他的殊荣。也许他注定无法成为平常人，他想，他可以平常地对待——甚至是善待世界，也在逐渐接受世界以平常的方式对待他：做错了事要接受骂名；为别人递上伞，自己就会被雨淋湿；给小孩子捐赠口罩能换来很多声谢谢和不整齐的肚脐礼。在普世常理面前，大家似乎都一样。

但总会有一个时刻，他知道自己是特别的。在过去，这个时刻可以是舞台，可以是满大街循环播放他写的歌，可以是未经思考脱口而出的话语，它们有的变为诗，变为歌词，有的变为射中自己的箭矢。但他更需要这么一个人，其存在本身曾经帮助他、并正在帮助他重建并完成这样的自我认知。简单来说，他就是这个时刻，他让他感到特别。

在便利店里，安全距离被短暂地打破了。他的左手与他的右手只隔了一列空的货架。各种乳饮按品牌和口味分类陈列，面前清一色的盒身上印有不同的单字，组合起来能拼成时下最热门的流行语。他挨个看价签，售完的那一列是摩卡咖啡味。

金振焕顺着整排摸过去，把包装全部转到印字的那面，然后走到冷藏柜前，拿了一听啤酒。他站在原地，看距离又渐渐拉开，像发酵过度的面筋。从储藏室出来的店员抱着装满牛奶和面包的篮子开始补货。日期更新鲜的饮料填进空位，这系列包装上印着的字是“心”。他结账的时候，金振焕已经走了出去。

他不着急，他知道他会去哪里。他会沿江边的草地外围绕一圈，在宽广的台阶一端坐下，啤酒放在身旁，像只乖巧地守在主人身边的小狗，和他共同等待谁的到来。斜阳捏住影子的头顶，把它扯得又细又长。而他会坐在离他最远的尽头，他们一起看平稳的江水，亮灯的桥梁，马达轰鸣的巡逻船。据说在上个世纪末，这里曾是市民的度假胜地，每逢周末和节日，江岸边就挤满了穿泳衣戴墨镜的人群。没人知道它日后会成为最繁华的中心商区，就像没人知道他们相隔的这几米，从台阶一端到另一端，隐藏着多么跌宕起伏的好几年。

他像自己的镜面，像凭空生出的幻肢，带来的阵痛却无比鲜活。不停有人从他们之间拾级而上，跳阶而下，他能确切地感到被撕扯，纤维组织断裂之后又重新生长愈合，这让他们清醒，也让他们快乐。

列车从桥上驶过，声音绵远像悠悠长钟，谁也听不出它昭示的是开始或结束，是什么开始了，什么结束了。夜幕降临，夜是褐紫色，天是暖黄色，金振焕是褐紫色，他是暖黄色，渗透进彼此，交汇成云烟河流。

那时候他想，也许正因如此他们才要被分开，各自和世界针锋相对，太过温柔的圆满永远不会被接纳。

金振焕问他，我让你来，你来了。那我让你不要走，你会不走吗？

他往后退了一步，脚底是帆布和金属扣交织的迥异质感。他俯身捡起腰带，系好之后走到窗前，帘子没合严，漏了一条格外尖锐的光缝。别拉开它，金振焕想提醒他，他害怕他们被现实割伤。但他只是抓紧窗帘两侧，用力地将仅存的亮度挡了出去。他躺回床上，隔着被子抱住金振焕，认真亲吻他会说话的眼睛和会流泪的嘴唇。

这都是什么白痴问题啊，他们不约而同地想道。

END


End file.
